


The Last Morning

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: FEELS!!!, Jim is conflicted, M/M, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim can't say everything he needs to before the Fall, he can't even make his mouth form the words.but he could show them.





	

Jim cuddled back against Sebastian as he watched the sun rise though the window, the sky blossoming into yellow, golden rays, and the blushing pink. Jim laced their fingers together, he had so many things to say.

But none of the words seemed to be enough.....

Forgive me.  
Don't hate me.  
I love you.  
Don't watch.  
Don't forget me.

Jim felt the weight settling on his chest as his thoughts swirled, today was going to be perfect, he had to make it a good one for Sebastian. He would show all the words he couldn't say before the event.

Sebastian would hate him forever afterward and that was something Jim didn't want to focus on, what if Sebastian did something stupid?Jim turned over, moving the tan quilt, he started tracing the curves of his man's face, every curve and line was perfect. Jim leaned down to suck in the smell as his fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his Tiger's neck. 

"I put you above everyone else, even I know that was foolish, giving myself such a weakness, something that could be used against me, but even knowing all of that I fell as ard as anything for you, but even if it hurts I know you'll keep my heart forever."

Sebastian smiled as he heard Jim's voice, he loved that accent more than anything in the world, even more than his guns. He opened his eyes, pulling Jim in for a soft kiss. "Morning, kitten."

Jim let his lips linger against Seb's, don't show... "Let's do nothing today, be just us. We can stay in and snuggle."

Sebastian pulled Jim up form the bed, not bothering to get either of them clothes, if the were staying in it didn't matter. "Chocolate chip pancakes and movies it is." 

Jim nodded even as he leaned close to his strong Tiger, it wasn't right to lie about something this big, but every time he went to mention it his throat clenched up. He was going to miss Sebastian....

Sebastian looked down at Jim, his Kitten was rarely this quiet. "Jim, is something wrong?"

Jim felt the cool, blue tile beneath his feet as he moved to start the coffee, his hands staying busy was good, it hid the shaking. "Of curse, babe. We have been so busy, I just wanted to take a day and show much I appreciate you."

Sebastian turned from the stove to walk over to Jimmy. "You're lying..."

Jim lowered his hands to rest on Sebastian's arms, yes he was lying.. "Everything will be perfect, just give us today."

Sebastian had a rather fast sinking feeling in his stomach, he looked down into the chocolate eyes that he loved. "Do I want to know what is going to happen?"

Jim plastered a smile on his face, turning in the strong arms that were holding him. "Now Sebby, when have I promised anything and not delivered? It will be fine, I promise."

Sebastian knew that look, but didn't say anything, if his Kitten wanted to hide something the forthcoming events were going to be bad. "You better not disappoint this time, baby."

Jim blinked fast..... Oh, I'm going straight to hell, I'm going to tear his heart out and stomp on it. Jim pulled Sebastian down in for a kiss, letting his emotions and words flow through, saying everything he was unable to voice.


End file.
